Courageous Love
by hitachiinlove
Summary: Sora stopped him by running towards him&hugged him from behind, "And lastly, the reason why I love you is because you've showed me the true positive me, &you've taught me to be as courageous as you are. Actually I love you because I just do." ONESHOT.


**A/N: I just noticed that I haven't updated in a week, sorry about that readers. I've been one busy person then my mom 'broke' the computer and all that. One shot! Of course Taiora fans were/are mad about what happened in season two, with the whole love triangle that happened. (I got dared to watch that episode, -_-) Ever thought about how it would be if Sora changed her feelings, and realized that she loves Tai? I do, LOL. Anyways, I need to stop talking and all that and start on the story.**

**Disclaimer;** DIGILISHIOUS does NOT own Digimon. Though if I did, you already know what I will do. (:

Courageous Love.

Spring break was happening for the students this week, going to beaches, sleeping in and most of all no homework. One of the digidestined was coming from New York to hang out with her old friends back from Japan. As she arrived to the apartments where the rest of the digidestined lived and where she used to live. She smiled along to herself and walked to Tai's apartment first. Izzy, Davis and everyone else kept updating her about how Tai was ever since Tai got rejected by Sora, which was shocking to everyone. When she arrived in front of his place she knocked on the door, and she knew who opened it since the big bushy brunette hair gave it away.

"Hey Mimi, come on in." He suggested as she did popping her sandals off and walking towards the couch where he was, "I didn't think you'd visit me first. By the way I like your hair."

She sat next to him and smiled at him, "Well I just wanted to check up on you Mr. Love sick. Thank you, suits me right?"

He grinned but then sighed and just gave the light caramel haired teenager an expression look, "I'm okay, and I'm over it. No need to be all Mommy Mimi on me."

Mimi decided to go along with it and just hugged him, "Whatever Tai, anyways want to go somewhere? Kari can come too if she wants."

He nodded as the two stood up as Tai wrote a simple note for his parents to read as he spoke, "Kari went out with Yolei and all them."

The two walked along outside going to a café a couple blocks away from where they were. There was a silence, it wasn't awkward or anything. Mimi didn't know how to talk to the brunette since she can tell the pain in his eyes as he told her the biggest lie any person can say, _"I'm okay."_ As they arrived at the café they both began to order what they wanted.

* * *

As Sora was walking to the café Matt to buy something and they both noticed Tai from where they were but with another girl. The two weren't together they were just friends for now, when Sora noticed that Tai was with someone she was actually jealous. She didn't do anything since they didn't speak in a while and because she wants the brunette to be happy.

"Actually, I don't want anything from the café, if you don't mind that is." The orange haired girl murmured shyly.

"Why? Tai's there. He's with a girl, I want to congratulate him. " He was silent for a couple of seconds as the blonde spoke again, "Never mind, where do you want to go-"

"Never mind, let's just go there. Might as well congratulate him too." She said happily, or tried to. Matt gave her a smile as the two walked to the café. When they made it Mimi waved at the two as Tai looked in back of him as he smiled.

_'Mimi. Really?'_ Sora thought. She didn't think the two was actually together, or at least she thought. Her heart dropped a little and tried not to over react over it._ 'It's cool, I mean I don't really care.'_

"Nice hair do Mimi, I didn't know it was you, so you and Tai hitting things off or what?" Matt said as he grabbed two more chairs for him and Sora.

Mimi shook her head, "Nope. Just drinking some coffee as friends."

Sora sighed in relief but just felt awkward, so she offered to order for her and Matt. As she was done ordering she was completely feeling stupid. Ever since she rejected Tai seemed so distant from her. They exchanged 'Hi's' and everything but it wasn't the same to her. She missed how whenever she was down, he'd cheer her up. Or how when she was bored, Tai would be the one to entertain her with his stupid jokes and random topics.

As Sora grabbed her orders and handed it to Matt she just was completely out of it. The orange haired girl was wondering just one thing, why did she choose Matt in the first place? I mean she likes how he was caring and he was really attractive too, but then he can be so busy for band practices and he sometimes wouldn't call Sora since he was too exhausted from a hard day of school and practice.

A hand came across from her face as she turned back to reality, "Huh?"

"Sora, you look sick, you okay?" Matt asked looking worried as she nodded and forced an awkward laugh, "Of course! Sorry about that."

"Hey, you two should just go and have some boy time as Sora and I can have some chit chat." Mimi suggested as Matt looked at Sora for approval as she nodded.

* * *

The two boys were walking towards downtown to look around stores together and just catch up since the two best friends haven't talked in a couple of days since Matt has his practices and Tai has his soccer games. They both missed having their best friend time together like before.

"You still like Sora, huh?" The blonde asked his friend.

Tai hesitated for a couple of seconds, "I'm over it. Why would you think that?"

"Tai stop lying, the more you'll deny it the more you do like her." He answered getting a little frustrated as he continue, "Look, I can tell when we arrived that she likes you. She's been liking you actually. It's actually heart breaking that you two don't talk, probably all my fault. I wasn't a true friend, I practically stole he-"

"Matt stop it, it's no one's fault. It's how it is, it's unexpected and you never know when it's going to come. I'll talk to her when I'm ready." The brunette spoke. He remembered the pain of having to see the girl he liked for such a long time being with someone else that's not him. As the awkward silence was still between them Matt broke it off again.

"Tai, make her happy."

* * *

The two girls were just enjoying the music that was playing in the cafe. Mimi took a sip of her coffee and finally cut off the silence between them, "Seems to me that someone thinks they made a wrong choice."

"L-Look Meems, it's nothing really." Sora muttered out as the other girl scoffed, she could not believe that she was lying when it's too obvious that Matt probably can figure it out himself too.

"I can tell you liked Matt for all the wrong reasons," She spoke as she was reading the orange haired girl's mind like a book as she continued, "I maybe wrong, and I maybe right. Matt's a good friend and a good boyfriend. Right?"

Sora looked down at her drink and herself, then nodded as her friend continued, "Tai practically showed affection to you. Remember when Datamon kidnapped you, and he had to go though that electric wall for you? How he grabbed your wrists before you fell in that deadly hole? Most importantly, he told you the crest of love was perfect for you. I can go on and on about Tai, but I can't force you to love someone you can't."

Mimi was right, she remembered everything about what Tai did for her at the digital world from where they stopped talking. She felt so bad to the point where she just cried in public.

"It's just too hard Mimi! I don't want to hurt Matt, Tai wouldn't forgive me after what happened. So much for the crest of love, right?"

Mimi frowned at Sora as she went up to her and grabbed her wrists and began walking. She didn't mean to make the poor girl cry especially in front of everyone in the café. As the two girls kept walking and Sora finally cooled off Mimi dropped her off home after a while.

"Hey, Meems." She whispered as Mimi looked at her, when she unlocked the door she gave her friend a grin, "Thanks, for you know, helping."

"Anytime, I have to go though, my auntie's probably worrying right now." Mimi walked away but then bumped into someone, she looked on her side and noticed it was Matt. She panicked but she kept her cool on the outside as she gave him a little smile and kept walking her way. Sora saw the whole thing but flinched before she could close the door someone stopped it. She opened the door and noticed it was Matt she was embarrassed that, that happened but she avoided to make eye contact.

"Sora, can we talk?" He asks as he didn't receive an answer, "Please?"

She opened the door a little more as he went in, the both of them sat on the couch sitting close to one another as the blonde spoke, "I've been thinking lately about something."

"About?"

He played with his fingers and continued, "I know we're not together but I think we're better off as friends."

He gave his official friend a smile as she returned it back, "What made you realize that we're better off that way?"

"Because today was the first day in a while that you were near Tai. Even though you guys didn't' speak or anything like that, I can tell from your day dreaming moment that you realized that you had feelings for him. You've always been."

The girl gave him a hug and responded back, "Sorry for everything Matt."

He stood up and chuckled while he walked towards the door as she followed, "It's nothing really, Tai's probably going to forgive and forget. He's a lucky guy too."

* * *

As he walked out she closed the door and headed in bed, her mind was just all about how she can talk to Tai. She didn't want to e-mail him, call or text the brunette. She figured the only way he'd talk to her if it's by person. Tomorrow was going to the first day that the two were going to talk once again after months of avoiding or not speaking to one another.

* * *

As tomorrow came by she got ready to go to Tai's apartment, she immediately put on a red sweater, jean shorts and running shoes after she showered. Her mom left before she did so she immediately ran out locking her doors and heading on her way to his house. When she arrived Kari told her that Tai went to the store, she nodded and started running there. It took her ten minutes to arrive then noticed how Tai just left a couple of minutes ago. The teenage girl was getting mad because she kept running and because she hasn't seen Tai's big hair while she kept running. _'Come on Tai, where are you.'_ She thought but when she was walking back she noticed someone walking with a couple of bags in their hands.

"Tai! Wait, Tai!" She yelled as she sped up trying to catch up to him as he didn't look back or he didn't want to talk to her so he began fast walking. Luckily for her she caught up so she grabbed the back of the brunette's shirt with her hand, "Tai, please listen."

She let go of him as he began walking away from her. She just stood there and began to cry, but him walking away wasn't about to stop her from anything.

"I don't like you." She said as he stopped and felt his heart dropped, he actually felt pain that he hadn't felt ever since Sora said, "No, I want to be available in case Matt's free later."

"Then why the hell should I listen then?" He asked angrily as he kept walking.

"It's because I love you you big headed dork!" She shouted as he looked in back of him and looked at her, he thought he was day dreaming.

"That's a really nice April's fool's joke Sora." He grinned.

Sora groaned and slapped her head a little, "Tai it passed weeks ago, smart one."

"You know, I don't believe you actually. Name three reasons why you love me then?" The brunette asked as he kept walking Sora followed him and began naming her reasons.

"One, because you know how to make me smile, you're always the one to make me happy and make my days even brighter." She started walking a little fast as she continued, "Two, because you're a really handsome guy even though you're tan but it suits you."

Tai chuckled and kept walking but Sora stopped him by running towards him and hugged him from behind, "And lastly, the reason why I love you is because you've showed me the true positive me, and you've taught me to be as courageous as you are. Actually I love you because I just do."

He smiled and looked at her, he never made eye contact with his childhood friend that it just made her as beautiful as ever, "You want to know why I love you?" She nodded as he continued, "Because you're the one who actually likes who I am and you've taught me what love is."

Sora began tearing up a little as Tai wiped it away and cupped her cheek giving her a passionate kiss as she returned it back. As they finished that kiss she helped him with the grocery bags walking to his house, holding one another's hands.

"So we're-" Before Tai could finish the orange haired teenager nodded, "You owe me for making me run for you though!"

Tai chuckled at her and gave her a lopped sided grin then reached her face to give her a little kiss on her forehead, "You know I will."

**A/N: Yay. :3 I think I did okay, what do you guys think? After all I did rush it, so excuse any errors or anything. Love you all for reading please review. Sorry for the weird title, well to me. It just popped in my head, hah.**


End file.
